merlinfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Merlin
Merlin – główny bohater serialu "Przygody Merlina", czarownik od urodzenia, ostatni władca smoków, uczeń Gajusza oraz najlepszy przyjaciel Artura Pendragona. Merlin w wieku osiemnastu lat opuścił swoją rodzinną wioskę, Ealdor, by wyruszyć do Camelot na nauki u Gajusza. Kiedy przybył, uratował Artura przed śmiercią, dzięki czemu został jego sługą. Po pewnym czasie stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi, choć nigdy nie zrezygnowali z docinek. Od czasu proroctwa Wielkiego Smoka Kilgharraha młody czarownik miał obowiązek chronić Artura i bezpiecznie prowadzić go do tronu. Jego przeznaczeniem było także stanąć u boku Artura jako doradca. Merlin stał się największym i najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem, który kiedykolwiek żył. Swoich mocy używał, by uwolnić czarodziejów i ożywić Starą Religię, by współistniała z nową religią. Biografia Wczesne życie Merlin urodził się w Ealdorze, małej wiosce położonej na granicy królestwa Cenreda, Essetiru. Jego rodzicami są Hunith i Balinor. Gajusz pomógł Balinorowi, Władcy Smoków, w ucieczce przed prześladowaniami Uthera, ukrywając go u swojej siostry, Hunith. Zakochali się w sobie, jednak król szybko odkrył miejsce ukrycia Balinora i wysłał za nim swoich rycerzy. Mężczyzna musiał uciec i zostawił Hunith samą. Niezależnie od tego, czy wiedziała zanim Balinor odszedł, czy też po, kobieta odkryła, że jest w ciąży i parę miesięcy później urodziła Merlina. Chłopak nie spotkał swojego ojca przez długie lata (poznał go dopiero w wieku 19 lat). Merlin urodził się z talentem magicznym. Według Wielkiego Smoka, narodziny Merlina przepowiadało wiele kultur, na przykład druidzi mówili o nim Emrys (co oznacza nieśmiertelny); po raz pierwszy czarodziej został tak nazwany przez Mordreda (Początek końca). Smok mówi również, że przeznaczeniem Merlina jest chronić Artura Pendragona oraz pomóc mu w zjednoczeniu pięciu królestw Albionu i przywróceniu magii. Przybycie do Camelotu W wieku osiemnastu lat Merlin zostaje wysłany przez swoją matkę do jej brata, by ten pomógł chłopcu kontrolować jego magiczne moce. Zaraz po przybyciu do Camelotu Merlin ratuje Gajusza przed upadkiem z wysokości w jego komnacie. Medyk podarował młodemu czarodziejowi księgę z zaklęciami, aby mógł poszerzać swoje zdolności, jednak przestrzegł go, by nie używał magii otwarcie gdyż król, Uther Pendragon, zakazał w całym królestwie uprawiania czarów pod karą śmierci. W trakcie pierwszego tygodnia pobytu w stolicy królestwa Merlin słyszy głos wzywający go do siebie. Po kilku dniach chłopiec postanawia pójść za nim, co doprowadza go do odkrycia Wielkiego Smoka. Kilgharrah informuje go, że przeznaczone mu są wielkie rzeczy, oraz że pomoże Arturowi wstąpić na tron. Co jakiś czas smok dawje Merlinowi rady, jednak młody czarodziej nie rozumie ich, gdyż zazwyczaj są wierszowane w skomplikowany sposób. Oprócz bycia wychowankiem i uczniem Gajusza, Merlin zostaje głównym sługą księcia Artura (służył mu również kiedy był królem) po tym jak uratował go przed zasztyletowaniem przez Mary Collins (Wezwanie smoka). Pomimo iż początkowo byli do siebie wrogo nastawieni obydwaj szybko zaczęli sobie ufać. Merlin zaprzyjaźnia się również z Ginewrą (nazywaną przez przyjaciół "Gwen"), służącą Morgany, a wkrótce po tym z samą Morganą. Wczesne przygody Merlin bardzo często korzysta z magii, by pomóc innym, nierzadko bez przemyślenia konsekwencji swoich czynów. Kiedy życie Toma, ojca Gwen, było zagrożone przez dziwną plagę nawiedzającą Camelot, Merlin używa magii, by go wyleczyć, co jednak prowadzi do tego, że Uther oskarża dziewczynę o bycie wiedźmą i sprowadzenie nieszczęścia na królestwo (Znak Nimueh). Merlin korzysta ze swojej magii również by podrobić dokument świadczący o szlacheckim pochodzeniu utalentowanego szermierza Lancelota, który pozwoliłby mu dołączyć do Rycerzy Camelotu. Wykorzystuje ją również by pomóc Lancelotowi, zaczarowując jego włócznię tak, aby była ona w stanie zabić Gryfa. Czyniąc to Merlin pozwala Lancelotowi odkryć że ma magię (Lancelot). Pomimo tego Lancelot opuszcza Camelot, ponieważ Artur odmawia odebrania mu tytułu rycerza z powodu braku prawdziwego dokumentu. Uther chciał wygnać młodzieńca, przez co ojciec i syn sprzeczają się. Lancelot pożegnał ich nie mogąc znieść faktu iż przez niego król pokłócił się z księciem. Merlin obserwując go przewidział, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają. Czarodziej wykorzystuje swoje zdolności, aby uratować króla Uthera, który zachorował przez jeden z żuków Edwina Muirdena, mimo iż mógł zostać odkryty (Lek na wszystkie choroby). Podejmuje to ryzyko również kiedy jego rodzinna wioska zostaje zaatakowana przez najeźdźców, tworząc huragan przed Arturem mający pomóc mu wygrać, jednak jego przyjaciel Will, śmiertelnie zraniony w czasie walki, przed śmiercią bierze "winę" na siebie (Moment prawdy). Mimo ukrywania swoich własnych mocy, magia Merlina pomogła pokonać wiele czarownic i czarowników o bardziej złowrogich motywach. W czasie finałowej walki w czasie turnieju rycerskiego, czarodziej odsłonił prawdziwe oblicze rycerza Valianta, posługującego się wężową tarczą, tym samym ratując Arturowi życie (Valiant). Oprócz tego, Merlin wielokrotnie był zmuszony do decydowaniu o życiu innych ludzi, niekiedy sprzeciwiając się radom Smoka. Powrót Korneliusza Sigana Gdy w podziemiach Camelotu odkryto stary skarb, do pałacu przybywa oszust imieniem Cedric, który próbuje zająć pozycję Merlina jako głównego sługi Artura, co z czasem mu się udaje. Kiedy zostaje opanowany przez ducha Korneliusza Sigana, Merlin łamie swoją przysięgę i zwraca się do smoka o pomoc. Obiecuje uwolnić go, jeżeli Kilgharrah pomoże mu pokonać Sigana. Wielki Smok daje mu wtedy zaklęcie mające pokonać złego czarownika. Kiedy Sigan orientuje się, jak potężny jest Merlin, oferuje młodemu czarodziejowi dołączenie do niego twierdząc, że Artur nie zasługuje na jego lojalność. Pomimo kuszącej propozycji Merlin odmawia mu i wypędza ducha czarnoksiężnika z pomocą wiedzy przekazanej mu przez Wielkiego Smoka. Artur zwraca mu również jego pozycję sługi (Klątwa Korneliusza Sigana). Pomoc Morganie Kiedy magia Morgany zaczyna się objawiać, jest ona przerażona. Merlin chce jej pomóc, ale Gajusz odmawia powiedzenia, a Wielki Smok odmawia jakiejkolwiek pomocy młodemu czarodziejowi, mówiąc, że lepiej będzie, jeśli Morgana nie będzie znała pełni swych możliwości. Merlin odmawia opuszczenia przyjaciółki i radzi jej, by udała się do Druidów ze swoimi problemami. Niestety, jej zniknięcie skłania Uthera do uwierzenia iż została porwana, dlatego król rozkazuje pojmać i stracić wszystkich, którzy mogą być z tym powiązani, dopóki ona nie wróci. Czarodziej natychmiast wyrusza za Morganą i próbuje nakłonić ją do powrotu, ale wtedy przybywa Artur wraz za armią, zmuszając Merlina do użycia magii w obronie Druidów. Morgana zostaje znaleziona i wraza do Camelotu, ale nie boi się już swoich mocy, za co dziękuje czarodziejowi. Tymczasem książę uważa, że Merlin zakochał się w jego przybranej siostrze i radzi mu, by nie pokazywał swoich uczuć, w przeciwnym razie Uther mógłby zażądać jego głowy (Początek koszmaru). Ratowanie Gwen Kiedy Gwen zostaje porwana przez bandytów uważających, że jest Morganą, Merlin i Artur wyruszają na jej poszukiwania. W czasie podróży Merlin zauważa dziwne zachowanie księcia i niemalże zmusza go do ujawnienia swoich uczuć względem Ginewry. Artur mówi przyjacielowi, że nigdy nie dojdzie do niczego między nim a Gwen, głównie z powodu Uthera, ale czarodziej oznajmia mu, że to może się zmienić, kiedy zasiądzie na tronie, i jeśli Gwen odwzajemnia uczucie Artura, zaczeka na ten dzień. Przyjaciele przybywają do kryjówki bandytów, by na czas uratować Ginewrę i Lancelota, który również chciał ocalić jej życie. W drodze powrotnej, zarówno Merlin jak i Artur zauważają, że rycerza i służącą łączy coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Gdy jednak Lancelot dowiaduje się o uczuciach księcia, postanawia nie wchodzić mu w drogę i odchodzi (Lancelot i Ginewra). Królowa Troll Nieco później do Camelotu przybywa troll, udający Lady Catrinę. W przeciwieństwie do wielu poprzednich gości Uthera, zarówno ona jak i jej służący, Jonas, są mili dla Merlina. Gajusz staje się wobec nich podejrzliwy, natomiast Merlin zauważa, że sługa Catriny ma ogon. Wkrótce potem czarodziej używa lustra z komnaty księcia Artura i odkrywa, że kobieta w rzeczywistości jest trollem. Niestety, gdy chłopak próbuje powiedzieć o tym Arturowi, ten uważa wiadomość za żart. Tymczasem Lady Catrina, aby zapewnić sobie małżeństwo z królem, zaczarowuje go przy pomocy magicznego naszyjnika, tak, że Uther czyni wszystko, co mu powie. Gdy Jonas przyłapuje Merlina na szpiegowaniu Lady Catriny i próbie ujawnienia jej prawdziwej formy przy pomocy magii, troll postanawia zastawić na czarnoksiężnika pułapkę (Piękna i bestia (część pierwsza). Przyszłość Wiele lat później, Merlin wciąż żyje we współczesnym świecie jako bardzo stary Emrys, czekając na dzień, że Artur będzie ponownie wzrosnie. Jest możliwe, że Merlin prowadzi nowoczesny styl życia. Nie wiadomo, czy on nadal używa swojej magii, ponieważ nowoczesna technologia ułatwia obecny styl życia. Osobowość Merlina się przedstawia jako bezinteresownego, heroicznego, ochronnego, honorowego, szlachetnego, odważnego, skromnego, sympatycznego, miłego, opiekuńczego, optymistycznego, współczującego, inteligentnego i mądrego człowieka. Na początku jest on również postrzegany jako naiwny i idealistyczny. Wykazuje niezwykły talent i potencjał w swoich magicznych zdolnościach do dalszej edukacji pomimo ryzyka związanego z używaniem czarów. Chłopiec bywa bardzo szczery i lekko szalony, na przykład w czasie pierwszego spotkania z Arturem. Czasami używa swojej magii do własnych celów, jak wtedy, gdy walczył z Arturem na rynku (Wezwanie smoka) lub by ulżyć sobie w pracy (Valiant), jednakże wraz z wiekiem Merlin zaczyna wykorzystywać magię dla dobra innych, w skrajnych przypadkach dla siebie. Czarodziej ma również bardzo dobre, ekscentryczne poczucie humoru, często dokuczające Arturowi i prowadzące do starć słownych; Merlin był w stanie na bieżąco wymyślać obelgi, w szczególności nazywając Artura idiotą (więcej niż jeden raz), a gdy książę zapytał się, co to słowo oznacza, Merlin wskazał go jako pełne jego znaczenie. Wygląd Merlin jest młodym mężczyzną średniego wzrostu. Ma jasną skórę, brązowe, prawie czarne włosy i jasne, niebieskie oczy, które w czasie używania magii świecą się na złoto. Dawniej jego ubiór składał się z czerwonej koszuli oraz błękitnej lub szarej chusty na szyi, obecnie zaś ubiera się w niebieską koszulę, brązowe spodnie i kurtkę, a przez szyję ma przewiązaną czerwoną chustkę. Zbroję rycerską przywdział tylko jeden raz. Umiejętności Magiczne umiejętności right Magiczne zdolności Merlina wykraczają daleko poza możliwości zwykłych czarowników. Większość ludzi musi uczyć się i doskonalić umiejętności magiczne przez wiele lat, natomiast Merlin potrafi czarować od urodzenia. Jest w stanie nauczyć się magii w niewiarygodnie szybkim tempie. Do tego jest jednym z najpotężniejszych (a może najpotężniejszym) czarodziejów. Jego umiejętności to na przykład spowolnienie czasu, poruszanie obiektów za pomocą telekinezy. Jego magiczne moce rosły w ciągu trzech lat przedstawionych w serialu. Pod koniec potrafi wykorzystywać wybuchy energii telekinetycznej oraz atakować przeciwników z daleka, a także umie rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalnie. Jego telekineza ma szeroki zakres. Magiczna odporność Merlin posiada nadnaturalną, wrodzoną odporność na zaklęcia - przeżył swoje własne uśmiercające zaklęcie, odbite przez kamień Taurena, oraz wiele innych magicznych ataków, które miały go zabić (np. w Zabić króla, Le Morte d'Artur). Przetrwał również dotyk Dorocha, chociaż gdyby nie pomoc wodnych duchów, Virii, mógłby nie przeżyć zadanych przez mróz obrażeń. Nieśmiertelność Jak powiedział Balinor, istoty rodzące się z umiejętnością czarowania (jak Merlin i Morgana Pendragon) nie mogą umrzeć, chyba że one same przebiją swoje serce nożem bądź sztyletem, który został wykuty w oddechu smoka. Oznacza to, że jest to jedyna metoda zabicia ich "na dobre". Inną możliwością, dla której Merlin wciąż żyje w czasach współczesnych, jest stworzenie przez niego zaklęcia nieśmiertelności, zatrzymujące procesy starzenia lub śmierć z powodu wieku - opcja ta znaczyłaby, iż udało mu się to dopiero w wieku około osiemdziesięciu lat. Szermierka Merlin jest wykwalifikowanym szermierzem. Uczył się od Artura Pendragona. Początkowo był niezdarny, ale z czasem nabrał wprawy i zwinności. Jego umiejętności są pokazywane podczas oblężenia zamku Camelot. Kusznik Potrafi dobrze i celnie strzelać z kuszy. Uzdrowiciel Podczas pobytu u Gajusza Merlin nauczył się wiele z medycyny . Potrafił leczyć chorych za pomocą ziół i eliksirów a także przy pomocy swojej magii. W odcinku 8 sezonu 4 jego zdolności były na tyle duże że został posłany by leczyć chorych w pewnej wiosce (lecz nie potrafił im pomóc ponieważ była to sprawka magii). Stał się zastępcą Gajusza i jego pomocnikiem kiedy ten go potrzebował . Inne umiejętności Relacje Artur Pendragon Gajusz Morgana Pendragon Ginewra Pendragon Kilgharrah Lancelot Merlin i Lancelot byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi; tak bliskimi, że Lancelot był jedynym, który był w stanie powiedzieć Arturowi (chcącemu samemu uratować ojca z rąk Morgany i Morgause), że Merlin coś planuje. Uther Pendragon Freya Merlin zakochał się we Freyi w chwili, gdy ją zobaczył. Gwaine William Merlin był bliskim przyjacielem Willa, młodego chłopca z jego wioski, który jako jedyny, nie licząc matki Merlina, wiedział o jego magicznych zdolnościach. Z początku Merlin i Will mieli odmienne opinie co do Artura; William planował nawet opuścić wioskę przed atakiem bandytów, jednakże później zmienił zdanie. Umarł, biorąc na siebie "winę" użycia magii, jednakże był szczęśliwy, że pomógł przyjacielowi. Mordred Leon Elyan Hunith Balinor Gilli Alator Druidzi W Legendzie Imię * Merlin jest to męskie imię pochodzące z języka walijskiego. * Można go nazywać Merle, Merl, Meryl, Murl, Murle, Merlen, Merlinn, Merlyn, Merlynn i Merlino. * Prawdziwe imię Merlina, Emrys, oznacza "nieśmiertelny". Ciekawostki * W 4. serii dochodzi do zmiany w wejściowym monologu Johna Hurta z młodego chłopca na młodego mężczyznę. W Camelocie chłopiec stawał się dorosły w wieku 21 lat, co oznacza, że w chwili przybycia do Camelotu Merlin miał 17-18 lat, zaś Artur był o około trzy lata starszy. * Merlin był w stanie poruszać przedmioty siłą woli zanim nauczył się chodzić. * Trzeba zauważyć, że większość osób, które nie posiadały magii, a które dowiadywały się o tym, że Merlin był czarodziejem, najczęściej ginęły w tym samym odcinku (np. Agravaine). * Niektóre sklepy spożywcze jak i odzieżowe przyjęły nazwę "Merlin". Cytaty Galeria Zobacz także Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Protagonista Kategoria:Główny Protagonista Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Camelot Kategoria:Sezon 1 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 2 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 3 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 4 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 5 Postać Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Praktykujący magię Kategoria:Stara Religia Kategoria:Władcy Smoków